


Skin Oil

by cancercreator



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Movie Bashing, Popcorn, Skin Oil, Sleepovers, Vaginal Fingering, i wrote this for a discord meme, tbh yuri is a potatoe character, yuri sucks youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancercreator/pseuds/cancercreator
Summary: Yuri could die in this very moment and wouldn't regret a thing.





	Skin Oil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making this exist. Buffsuki is my life.  
> Also I fucking gave up towards the end, I don't like writing smut.

As the inside of the microwave popped incessantly throughout the kitchen, Sayori stood in front of it, smiling happily as she watched the paper bag expand inside while the time fell down second by second in sync with her toes tapping against the tiles below, one leg bent slightly to do so.

When her mind inevitably wandered from keeping track of the decreasing amount of time left until the popcorn was finished, she thought fondly about how this night might proceed; keeping her spirits up since she was 100% sure it would turn out memorable.

In a good way.

So far, everyone was getting along swimmingly, even after a pretty rough game of _Uno_. She can still feel the aftermath of Natsuki's teeth sinking into her skin because she'd placed down the infamous _Draw Four Wild Card_  beforehand, making the pink-ette reap its repercussions.

The memory bubbles up a short bout of giggles from her chest.

To say she was excited for more bonding between the group was an understatement.

The familiar beeping from the microwave snaps her back into reality, the word "DONE" flashing in green text next to the handle as she grabs onto it and pulls, opening to reach inside. In that moment, she can feel another person's presence join her in the room, making themselves known with a question.

"Do you have anything with sugar? Like some soda?" Comes the gruff yet unsure voice of her younger friend and hand biter, Natsuki, who looks awfully worn down and tired for it only being eleven at night.

"Awh, does someone need a little pick-me-up, 'Suki?" Sayori answered in a teasing tone, pinching the protruding corners of the popcorn bag and tugging in opposite directions until it’s walls part open.

"Shut up." The shortest of the two jabbed, getting her small hands on the refrigerator door despite not given a straight answer, "It's not my fault your couch is so comfortable." She defends, listening as the other pours the paper bag's contents into a plastic bowl and opens another packet to make some more. Her eyes look around within the confines of the fridge, spotting an unopened sheath of soda cans ripe for the taking and calling her name. Pepsi sure isn't her favorite but it's something to keep her mind awake for the torturous movie she's about to sit through and eventually whine about.

"You're so cute Natsuki. I bet you blame my pajamas for being too soft too, right? Though that doesn't stop you from wearing them." Sayori hums out another childish laugh, receiving quite the vulgar hand gesture from the blushing girl behind her before she's tearing open the box and taking a can for herself.

Although embarrassing to point out in front of others, Natsuki almost never comes over with any of her own pajamas, giving excuses on how they're in the wash or how wearing only a t-shirt and underwear is uncomfortable for her. (Even if she always chooses Sayori's pajama shorts and a loose tank top instead of pants and a long-sleeved shirt.) It's never a bother though, and soon became routine after their first couple sleepovers. Sayori never questioned it; that being one of the many reasons Natsuki feels the safest when over at her house.

_Most of the time._

Before she can protest, hands are wrapping around her middle and Natsuki is being lifted into the air, arms flailing as she whips her head from side to side to see the attacker. "Pick-me-up, pick-me-up!!" Sayori explains, doing a little walk around the kitchen as the other tries to twist and push out of her iron locked grip.

"You're not funny, put me down!" The pink-ette roars her mighty roar.

In the living room, Yuri and Monika sit patiently in the middle of a cache made from various blankets and pillows, each one with different textures and patterns. In front of them is the only source of light they'll be getting for the next two hours or so, the television's glow changing with each new scene as the title screen shows previews of what's to come.

Yuri, being the tie breaker when it came to what film they decided to watch (because Sayori is indecisive), chose to go with Monika's choice of a pretty generic rom-com because it was simply better than that garbage _Fast and Furious_  movie Natsuki wanted to watch. Obviously, the choice was met with bitter grumbles from the shortest party member, followed by her insisting they eat _whatever she wanted them to_  as a snack since she was so "wrongfully denied" of her movie pick.

But sitting near and siding with probably the only girl that's been on her mind this entire night (and many night's alone prior), is enough to make her not give a single flying fuck what the little brat wanted to watch, even if the smile Natsuki makes every time she gets her way is objectively adorable by anyone's standards.

Startled by the sudden movement of hair being pushed back behind her, Yuri looks up from her lap to see Monika sitting close, arm stretched out past her face. She can feel the lightest touch of soft piano fingers curling around the shell of her ear, tracing the edge and lingering for what seems to be forever. Unabashed, the brunette smiles and pulls away, emerald meeting amethyst orbs, "I didn't mean to spook you, I just couldn't seem to get your attention." Monika explained, "I was wondering if you knew how to braid, or if you wanted me to braid your hair while we wait? It's not exciting or objectively fun but it's something to do instead of stare off into space."

Yuri's face became visibly warm and red, contrasting nicely against her usual pale complexion. It's absolutely baffling how intimate Monika had just been when her face reads like any other day; calm, collected, genuine, perfect. It kills her how bad she wishes to be like that, shaking off the heated feeling with a nod, "Y-Yeah, sure. I'll do you first. I mean, I'll braid your hair first. Not do you. You don't do people. I mean--"

The girl before her closes her eyes in friendly laughter, relaxing Yuri's body from its previous tense state, "I know what you mean, it's okay." Monika soothes, pivoting around in her seat and brushing back all of her long hair in one graceful sweep.

Before getting to even touch on it, Yuri notices how knot-less and smooth the brunette keeps her hair, living up to its soft appearance ten-fold once the other finally takes it into hand, "Wow." She lets slip by mistake, shakily running her fingers through as she divides it all into three equal parts, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound creepy, you're just really pretty." In that moment, it feels like her heart skips fifty beats, "I-I mean your hair. Your hair is really pretty; pretty hair."

The brunette's shoulders shake in more gentle laughter, calming Yuri once again, "Thanks. Yours is also very soft and pretty too, frames your face quite well. I'm jealous." She admits, turning her head to look behind and flash a smile.

Yuri could die in this very moment and wouldn't regret a thing.

As Monika moves her head back around and waits patiently for Yuri to follow through with what she said she was going to, the plum-haired girl finds herself being drawn towards the other, a smidgen at a time, the green apple scent of what she knows is Monika's shampoo, hitting her nose and pulling her hands closer until she finds herself nose deep in it, unconsciously allowing herself to be selfish for this quick instant. The brunette reacts none, seemingly oblivious to her actions as Yuri eventually straightens out and continues the braid with precision.

In a matter of minutes, the both of them can hear the microwave go off once again in the other room, assuming their friends will be making their way back to them soon. Yuri is just about done when they arrive, tying the bottom of her well-crafted braid with one of her own hair bands, "There. Perfect." She concludes, finishing with a meek but visible smile.

Once she can tell Yuri has let go, Monika reaches behind to feel the bumps of hair and pull it towards her front, gently toying with it, "Thanks Yuri."

"Yeah. _Thanks Yuri._  Muah-muah, bleh-bluh-blehhh." Natsuki mocks, faking a few kisses in the air and pretending to hug herself. Unluckily for her, she's still in Sayori's arms like before, holding their popcorn and sodas, so the result comes out sloppy but still recognizable.

Yuri's expression hardens at the unwarranted ridicule, having half a mind to throw the nearest pillow directly at her face. But she doesn't of course, instead opting for wallowing and caving into herself as per usual, telling her brain it'd be better not to start any fights this evening, (even though Natsuki is almost always the aggressor).

Monika, however, rolls her eyes and speaks up, "Jealous, 'Suki?" She challenges, moving into a comfortable new position with her head rested on couch seat cushion, "Cause I could've sworn I saw you staring--!"

"I _fucking_  was _not_!" Natsuki interjected, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing it in Monika's direction. The lot of them chuckled at the outburst (including Natsuki), allowing Sayori to set her friend down beside Yuri with less hassle than it would be if she was still squirming with rage.

The way Monika handled the situation with a benevolent joke at her friend's expense, completely withdrew any ugly feelings from the group, leaving Yuri (again) in awe of how maternal and mature the brunette held herself and helped others. Her hips shifted closer to Monika, hands playing with themselves in her lap.

"You do look really nice with that braid though! I wish I had the length to have one.." Sayori complimented, grabbing hold of the remote, "Everyone ready and comfortable?"

After getting the approval from each person there, she presses play and sits above Natsuki on the couch, legs resting on either side of her friend's head as they all move their gaze to the screen. Well, almost all of them. Yuri finds herself more attracted to the way Monika's clover-green eyes glisten with the reflection of each changing scene in the movie. It's beautiful, really. The way the dim lighting and intense shadows created shape Monika's face and neck to look even more flawless than they usually are. Her heart leaps into her throat and pounds at how close they've become (both figuratively and literally), building up a worry of people hearing it. Although she knows in her head that that's simply impossible, she can't help but work through her body's inherent reaction with dread that someone might find out.

That doesn't stop her from continuing to sneak glances, barely wanting to pay attention to the movie anyway, but at some point everything becomes moot, and she's just staring at the screen to pass time and not get caught being rude.

It isn't until Yuri felt the very faintest touch of familiar piano fingers caressing the outside of her thigh did she look over once more. Jade meeting violet once again, but this time with an added feature, something within those sparkling green pools of emotion that practically scream out to just let this happen; to indulge in what she has in store; to allow domination; to reprieve and submit, even though close friends are very near.

Yuri's mind fogs over with sex and nothing but, making Monika's silent command harder to process when taking the people around them into consideration. Instinctive and primal needs pull her closer to the touch while she simultaneously widens the gap between her thighs ever so slightly; an unspoken gesture of permission to which the brunette takes with immediate vigor, sliding her hand over soft pajama pants and down towards the ever-warming center that basically keens from her attention.

Fingertips delicately pad at the cloth covering her clit, pressing against the heat and circling. Her response is immediately prevalent to anyone sitting as close as they are, able to notice the change in Yuri's facial features and body language; how her lips purse and eyes shut in concentration, the encouraging yet small movements from her hips to create more friction than already being provided. Monika's adoration also intensifies, reading each tiny indication of pleasure like her favorite book in the library, following where it feels good the most then retreating; teasing. This pattern goes on for what seems like forever until Yuri's hand completely encapsulates Monika's, pushing lightly to ask for more. Whatever 'more' is, she's unsure, but she wants it so bad.

Monika has other plans.

She starts by moving the hand above her's, shifting its position to press against her own clothed clit, sending a message of reciprocity.

_Do what you want me to do to you, help me learn your body._

She says without words.

The message takes mere milliseconds to translate, and soon enough Monika's expression softens with relief when the plum-haired girl increases the weight of her fingers against her. Unfortunately, Yuri is deprived of her self-inflicted pressure, unable to use her opposite hand as a guide in fear of the other girls noticing her movements and finding the two of them out. The brunette smirks like a jester, knowledgeable of the unfavorable outcome and flaunts it by doing what Yuri cannot, adding to the pleasure provided to her and pushing against those previously stated, weighted fingers.

Unfairness creates a noise in Yuri; a whine, but is swallowed in favor of keeping this charade going, hips bucking as much as she felt she could in this situation. As for hand movements, her fingers hook loosely, rubbing and pushing against the wet spot she can physically feel growing between Monika's legs. The teasing can only go on for so much time, Yuri finding herself longing for more skin contact; for more heat, as is Monika.

The former of the two pulls away in desperate need of more strategic access, leaning forward to grab a hold onto one of the many blankets surrounding them and yank it closer to cover both their laps. During this, unbeknownst to them, the movie finishes, and Sayori is the first to speak up as the animated credits start rolling.

"Alright guys, it's bedtime. Get comfy."

Yuri's body visibly flinches at the words, shoulders tensing with shame before looking over to see any suspicion written on the younger girl's face. Luckily, she sees none. What she also sees is a passed out Natsuki biting over her entire bottom lip like its a pacifier. The way Sayori so roughly handles her into a better sleeping position is also odd; but its no new news that Natsuki is a heavy-as-dead sleeper, so there's no need to question it.

Monika grabs her attention back again with a tap on her lower back, lying beneath the covers and comfortable. Her head tilts quickly, "Well, come on." She whispers, watching Yuri peek back once more to ensure getting under the covers with the brunette wouldn't attract any weird stares from Sayori. As per usual, the other isn't aware, nor do they look like they care about anything other than Natsuki and sleeping at this point. This allows Yuri the freedom to slip next to Monika and feel her way closer, finding no more cloth between her fingers and Monika's clit.

After this, their lips connect in a quiet but passionate kiss; Yuri's hand delving deeper between the other's thighs to securely lock against Monika, grinding her palm into the wetness and swallowing any sounds that may sneak their way up. Her hips move in time with the motions, tongue poking out every so often to lick into Yuri's mouth while the latter nibbles scarcely at her bottom lip, more focused on how her hand moves than anything else.

Panting quietly as they part, Monika moves her mouth to a more comfortable place, biting down the porcelain column of Yuri's neck until she reaches the base. Her hands maneuvering to Yuri's waist, nudging her to lay flat and remove her hand, successfully getting on top and pressing between the other’s legs. Heaven should feel like this; God she hopes it does.  
  
The tallest of the two glances back towards the pair of already-sleeping girls, nervousness gathers in her stomach just as much as arousal. She finds both facing the opposite direction, with the shortest of them wrapped around Sayori like a present she’d always wanted. It’s cute, but not really something she’s focusing on.   
  
The gentle expanding and contracting of Natsuki’s back calm a few nerves that had previously risen, turning her attention back to the teen on top of her. She meets Monika’s expression with total gratitude and a meek smile, watching as her face melds into that of a Cheshire cat ready to pounce. It’s unsettling, and she loves it.   
  
The brunette leans down to suck a few small but dark hickeys against Yuri’s neck and collarbone, feeling the way she reacts with unsteady hands already pawing at her shoulders in encouragement. Monika continues her venture, leaving little nipping bites behind as she kisses through the valley between Yuri's breasts, down her stomach, teasing a nip to her belly button, and then just above her – oh –  
  
Yuri suppresses a moan as Monika's attention goes to where she's hot and wet and wanting, lapping between her legs at the dampening cloth in a way that makes her toes curl.

 _“Nh-”_ She squeaks, one hand grasping at her lover’s hair. In tune with the steadily increasing movements on her tongue, Monika hooks her fingers over the waistband of Yuri’s panties and tugs them below her chin, the sweetly scented bush of hair acting as a comfortable bed for her nose once settled.  
  
The skin contact nearly shatters any resemblance of keeping quiet that Yuri could muster up, her frame lightly buzzing once Monika's lips press a teasing kiss against her bare clit, her tongue surrounding it further.   
  
Sucking draws small moans out along with the slow strokes of her tongue. It never failed to send shivers of pleasure through her, stronger with each lave, warmth coming in serene waves. Her toes curled as Monika lent in harder, more forceful with her touches, her fingers just toying at her entrance to make Yuri tilt her hips more.   
  
_"Huh--ah--huu..."_  
  
The plum-haired girl put her free hand over her mouth to hold back the gasps that filled her throat, feeling heat pool between her thighs. She felt her muscles tighten once Monika's fingers pressed into her, squeezing while they stroked in and out of her, as if to get every last bit of pleasure to be had from them.   
  
_Fuck._  
  
Once her thighs tensed, nearing climax, Monika ground her tongue against her clit, Yuri's thoughts becoming more and more incoherent in her head. She clutched at the brunette's neck to still her head as she tumbled over the edge, more gushing fluid added to the already wet canvas of Monika's mouth and chin. Her hips stutter to a halt within seconds, sedation taking over and making her bones melt into the pile of blankets below. Monika sits up and wipes at her face with the sleeve of her pajamas, leaning forward once more after fixing Yuri's underwear to rest her complete body on top of her, sneaking in a short kiss to which the other returns sloppily.  
  
Bliss is short lived once they both hear a pair of not so quiet but short noises coming adjacent to them. Peering over slowly, in fear they'll see the two up and demanding an explanation for their lewd actions, Yuri and Monika both make eye contact with Sayori who's teeth are currently sinking into Natsuki's shoulder. The light-pink haired girl grins in mischief, Natsuki's skin trembling beneath her lips as the hand between her legs quickens its pace.  
  
Within these walls, their secret lie, never to be shared with anyone.  
  
Including Natsuki, who falls asleep quickly after finishing, ignorant to her audience and cute as ever.  



End file.
